Rose for Rose
by Mr.Amatuer
Summary: Haruhi enters the world of the Host Club- a world of sex, money and family & financial influence...A/U & OOC OHSHC rewrite. A darker,sexier, more angst ridden version of the story we all love. Nip/Tuck meets OHSHC! Rated T for now.


Welcome to "Rose for Rose", the Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction written by . Besides the common disclaimer explaining that OHSHC and all of its characters and subsidiaries do not belong to me, This foreword also serves as a kind of a pre-warning. For those less mature audiences looking for a short spoof and a heart-warming good time, I advise you click the "Back" button at the top of your browser. This fanfiction was originally written to be an EPIC. I wanted to take my readers on a ride and essentially give them something that they could kick back on a rainy day and dedicate countless hours to. I won't waste your time with listing pairings, because there is potential for multiple pairings. There will be some OOC on the guys parts too.

Also this is a kind of A/U rewrite of the story so be warned.

I should let you know that while this is Ouran High School Host Club, it's going to be a little darker and more angst-y than the warm loveable, all-around charming tale we all know. I purposely added more adult themes so be WARNED.

Without further Ado, I present you with "Rose for Rose" Chapter 1.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Haruhi fought desperately against the joyful emotions that bubbled up within her, and against her own pride cracked a warm toothy grin amidst her closest friends and family.

Across the width of the table ahead of her were the remains of a what was a sizeable American dinner. Amongst the chaos were half-eaten bronzed biscuits, knocked over salt and pepper shakers and crimson colored handkerchiefs. Two uncorked wine bottles found themselves in the center of the mess.

Beyond the flickering candles set precariously on the uniform white linen tablecloth were the barely illuminated faces of those who she had come to love dearly throughout her short life; her father, Ryo-chan, who had been dressed in a lovely azure knit Henley dress complete with coordinated accessories which appropriately matched the color of Haruhi's ensemble , her closest friend Shuuta Naru, who had against better judgment been secretly putting away multiple glasses of wine and who had at that moment a large alcohol-induced smirk plastered on her bright red face , and finally Masa Atsuko her good friend and former school mate, who had somehow torn himself away from a night of playing HALO2 and now sat smiling bashfully across the table at the amber-haired guest of honor in his wrinkled green polo and denim pants.

Ryo-chan twisted his face into a smile even bigger than Naru's and boasted loudly as he thrust his arm out , his well manicured fingers wrapped around his half-filled wineglass. The dark liquid in the bowl of the glass splashed up and over the cup, then splattered on the table cloth.

"To my little Haru-chan!," he giggled as he stared into his daughters shiny brown eyes," I am so proud of you--," he stopped short and gave a brief glance over to her two friends who were holding their wineglasses out also,"--we are all so proud of you for getting this scholarship to that prestigious Ouran Academy! I know you'll make us proud!! You'll be leaving the nest...I'll be all alone....," it was at this moment that his face began to drop, yet he called out with feminine gusto," Go forth and Conquer, my sweet little _peanut butter biscotti_!"

Haruhi flinched at the absurdity of the random pet name, but nevertheless felt a swell of emotion threaten her internal wall of strength.

She watched in silence as her father in his form fitting dress tilted his head back , the auburn curls cascading over his shoulders brought the wineglass to his lips and drank generously. No sooner had he finished the snifter than he slammed the empty glass down on the table , causing a slight tremble and stood straight and tall then immediately called loudly over his shoulder for another bottle of Pinot Noir in a voice that was far less than feminine.

In her corner, Naru had began to cry soundly. Globular tears streamed down her face joining in with the mucus running from her nose and fell in large drops staining her deep violet ruffle pleated top. She ran her fingers through her ebony tresses desperately as her emerald colored eyes squinted with the rest of her scarlet colored face in an unattractive mess of false eyelashes and smeared mascara.

"Sh-She's leaving Atsu!," she cried as she turned to her nearest victim. Her behavior was something they had all come to accept. She had a variance of emotions, but each of them was always at an extreme, and with the good amount of alcohol flowing through her veins, now was no exception.

" Le-Leaving us for goooodd! We won't graduate together, We won't go on field trips, She-She's just gonna forget us all….. And what about my virginity?! She was supposed to help get riiiddd of iiittttt.... Uwaaaah!," she wailed as she draped her arms around the embarrassed Atsuko.

He tried to fight her valiantly but to no avail. She had put all of her drunken effort into using him as her emotional cry-pillow.

"Instead, she gets to go to that great school with all of those hot guys! She'll lose her virginity her first week there!!! And me? Me!? AAaaahhh!!"

Atsu furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his her.

"Come on Naru, it's not that bad. She's not moving away, just to a different high school!." he replied.

Haruhi found herself drifting away from the current situation, and falling victim to her thoughts.

Even as a young and visibly nervous male waiter flitted quickly over to her table and begged her companions to quiet down and her father in response abandoned all lady-like manners , threatening the young man with "slaps upside the head", and as Naru had began throwing a tantrum over her impending depression, it seemed Haruhi could not draw herself back into the moment.

Instead, her eyes and mind were currently being seduced by the light of a small yet intense flame that shone steadily in the bronzed candelabra. As she sat in her current state with her hands placed daintily in her lap and her eyelids half-lidded, she didn't feel as though she were truly a part of that moment at all. She felt as though she was just a passerby looking in on her life.

She studied the flame intently and thought of the Ouran Academy. Her father had said it time and time again--It was an opportunity she couldn't surpass.

" An education from that school..its like a pass into the best colleges. You know Haruhi," he had said that afternoon as they both lay around their hot little apartment in the dead of summer sharing lemon flavored juice pops.

Haruhi could remember the feeling of permanent warmth that made her skin moist and the feeling of the cold sour and sweet pop in her mouth. She had flicked her eyes over to her father who stared aimlessly into the distance that day. At that time, when it was just with her, he would be daddy in his grey cotton sweatpants and thin beige undershirt.

"Haruhi, you're smart...And not just smart... I mean _really_ smart, like all those brainiac scientists who create hybrid monkeys in Russia," he started as he gestured a rocket with his hands.

Haruhi involuntarily raised an eyebrow as she watched him. What in the hell was he reffering to?

"I mean..," he continued," Your destined to be greater than just some girl living with and taking care of her old man. Your going somewhere real. I know it...When you were first born, your mom said it too, She said My little Haru-chan. She's a rose who will grow to reach the stars.." his face seemed to gain an intensity that she rarely witnessed anymore.

Wrinkles bore across his forehead and she could see the pain of a broken heart written all over his face.

What happened next had startled her. Ryoji in one fluid motion had gathered up his daughter into his arms and held her as though she were four and he was trying to comfort her. Yet somehow, Haruhi knew this time he was comforting himself. He pressed his face into her neck and spoke quietly.

"This is..such a big opportunity Haruhi. When you get this scholarship, I want you to take advantage of it."

Haruhi noted the sincerity in her fathers words and tried to brush them off," Dad, we don't know if I will get that scholarship--" but before she could finish her sentence, Ryoji had began talking again.

" I want you to go farther than your mom and I ever went, okay? I know you can do it...Just don't give up."

Haruhi had been so shocked that she had still clutched the ice pop between her forefinger and thumb. All she could do was nod and when the moment had passed, she and her father had never mentioned it again.

Then by some certain act of fate, she had gotten that golden ticket. The Ouran Academy scholarship, awarded to brilliant individuals without the financial means to attend the prestigious school was awarded to _her_. She would attend the school with some of the sons and daughters of Japan's smartest and wealthiest inhabitants. It was a dream come true for the girl who had secretly dreamed of attending the school ever since the moment she had first entered grade school.

Of course now that she had finally gotten the award it meant that the dreams and expectations of success bestowed on her by her father, mother, and friends all rode on her shoulders and she could not fail. It just wasn't an option.

She reassured herself as the a rouge tear fell slowly down her cheek.

_I am going to make them all proud.._

The harsh scent of burnt clothing brought her back to reality .She swept her palm over cheek quickly ,surveyed her surroundings and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She immediately recognized a large burst of chaotic light coming from the sleeves of her father's dress. He was flailing his arms in a way fairly reminiscent of the waving inflatable arms tube men she was used to seeing in the Auto Dealership commercials.

In the time that she had drifted away from reality, two more young frantic waiters had appeared and were trying desperately to control the flames that were quickly engulfing the dress. They seemed to be unsuccessful however due solely to the fact that her father was both flailing his arms and dealing harsh blows to the waiters at the same time. Apparently every time one would try and fan him, he would knock the poor guy right on his ass either unintentionally or otherwise.

Haruhi dropped her head in embarrassment as soft shrieks of fear floated over from the surrounding tables.

30 minutes, 2 buckets of ice water, 12 outraged customers, 3 war-beaten waiters and 1 extinguished drag queen later, the quartet stood outside of the restaurant in a drunken state of sad anger.

"You assholes don't know how to treat a _lady_!," he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Atsu narrowed his eyes at the confused older man-lady.

"You weren't exactly acting very lady-like Ranka." Poor Atsu had suffered quite a bit that night and was convinced alcohol was no good for anyone. He currently was supporting most of the weight of a sloppy half-sleeping Naru.

Ranka cut his eyes at him almost instantly and balled his fist.

"_Whatchu say_ BOY?!," he threatened. It was obvious that Ranka had given up on being womanly for the rest of that night. He waved his singed fist in the air with fervency.

"If any body wants some, COME GET SOME! I'll do anything to defend my daughter Fujioka Haruhi's honor!" he began shouting.

Haruhi held her arms out and patted his chest in a calming action. Passersby had seen the spectacle and were now pointing and whispering.

"C-come on Dad, quiet down your making a scene! And that made NO sense!!," she whispered through bared teeth.

"B-But honey," he whined scrunching his face up ," I-I only want to tell he world about my love for my specialist ,loveliest, prettiest girl in the whole wide world!"

If for any reason Haruhi hadn't felt it was time to start heading home , Naru belting out "Hakunamatata" while swaying back and forth and sweeping her arms had done the trick.

Haru looked to Atsu.

"Hey, Why don't you get her on home, and I'll take care of Ranka," she suggested all the while Ranka had been telling her of his insurmountable love for his daughter... and fat striped cats.

Atsu looked suddenly at unease. His tanned face adopted a look that Haruhi recognized as commonplace-- worry. He shifted Naru's weight in an attempt to straighten his posture and glanced down the street.

As his eyes fell back on Haru, he couldn't help but feel as though she were leaving for good some how.

She stood there soothing her father in a manner that made her seem like a mother with her rebellious child. In the soft yellow beam of the wrought iron street lamp , Haru had looked like an angel preparing for ascent. She herself seemed to glow.

Atsu found himself suddenly weary of her impending admission into Ouran Academy. Things changed, and as hard as it was for him to imagine his stable Haru with any other personality, he knew there was nothing holding her back from changing anymore.

He swallowed as she looked him in the eyes and assured him she would be fine taking Ranka home alone.

"Well--Are you sure? I mean, maybe we should all crash at your place tonight," he suggested, hoping she would agree, but Haru was always very strong willed.

She shook her short brown locks and waved her arm dismissing him.

"Just get Naru home. I'll text you to let you know we are safe!"

In a matter of minutes, Naru and Atsu were tottering down the pavement.

Haruhi smiled and turned back to her own father who was now planted on the pavement. The cool air of the evening brushed over her face and must have had a calming effect on Ranka because he had since gotten quiet.

"Haruhi?," he had asked raising his eyes to meet hers. She looked like Komoko now most of all.

His daughter watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at his knees.

"I'm so happy for you, Haruhi...," he nearly whispered. He then lowered his head a little more.

"I know your mother is too."

Haruhi paused in her movements. The emotion swelling against her pride was becoming something she was having trouble holding back.

That entire night was her father's way of showing hwo proud of her he was, as if him saying it over and over again weren't enough. Haruhi nodded understanding him as she stretched her arms out and touched her father's broad shoulders. She leaned over and in and pressed her warm lips to his forehead.

Then she took his hands and pulled with all her might to get him off of the pavement.

"RANKA!," she seethed as she parted her legs and pulled again.

Ranka laughed obnoxiously.

"Oh my! It seems I've added some pounds to my girlish figure!"

Haruhi dropped Ranka's arms. Maybe she _should_ have taken Atsu's help. She brushed the forming beads of perspiration from her brow and took note of her now _hysterically_ laughing father. His mouth formed an "o" and he howled a rather frightening guffaw sound that was apparently interminable.

At a loss with her next option, Haruhi inhaled and stood back. She REALLY should have accepted Atsu's help.

A soft voice wafted over the coolness of the night and met her ears.

"It is a shame..in this day and age ," it said condescendingly ," the types of undesirables that are allowed in public places."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haru caught the vision and felt the presence of an onlooker all at once. Slowly turning to the right, her eyes embraced the vision of magnificence before her.

A girl possibly her age was poised in what had to be a practiced grace only a few feet from the duo wearing a sequined halter dress in the shade of a ripe cherry. In the lamplight, she looked like a fairy princess, or something more ethereal with hair styled in long voluminous flaxen tresses that shone beautifully and skin an even smooth and milky color .Her eyes were deep hazel with flecks of greens and had been fixed on Ranka, but slowly almost eerily moved upward to hold Haru's gaze.

Haruhi was left breathless and her father too had been captivated by her strinking beauty.

The stranger's full deep blood red lips had been parted showing a sliver of what were surely a set of flawless ivories.

The girl curled her lips upwards into something bordering between a smile and a look of disapprove.

"Public Intoxication. How quaint. Ah, well.. _C'est la vie_," she crooned in an impeccable French accent, and with that she spun on her heel, her long curls spilling on her bare collarbone.

As if on cue, a bright pair of high beams assaulted Haruhi's vision from her right. She held her arm up in a defensive effort and caught the sight of a glistening large black vehicle with chrome fixtures and what seemed to be a small crouching angel on the very head of the hood.

The car roared to a stop and after a momentary pause an old man in a black tailored suit and white gloves gracefully stepped around the side of the car and bowed his head low to the girl.

"Madame Pelletier Dupont," he greeted her.

She nodded and the old man straightened up and pulled open the door for her. She disappeared into the car without a word and with that, she was gone.

Haruhi stood stunned at what had just taken place.

Her father successfully summed up the moment in one word.

"Bitch."

Following that he burped and giggled at himself in his suddenly renewed feminine voice.

**Prolouge End**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, the darkness, sex and angst doesn't exist here. FAIL, ORZorzorz but its okay, Chapter One is riddled with it lol. I needed to get this part out. Hopefully you understood it. I kind of just wanted to set the stage I guess without getting to deeply into the tale.


End file.
